Diskussion:Spock
Verlinkung von Rängen und anderes Anmerkungen zu den Verlinkungen: # Ich nehme an, daß es keine Links zu Rängen (Captain, Commodore, Botschafter, usw.) geben wird. # Warum erscheint "USS Enterprise" rot, wo es doch einen Artikel gibt: http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/index.php/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) # In "Regelmäßige Charaktere" taucht Spocks Mutter als "Amanda" auf. Ich schlage vor den vollen Namen zu Verlinken: "Amanda Grayson". Nur für den Fall, daß irgendwo eine zweite Amanda auftaucht. # Sternenflotten Akademie? Oder mit Bindestrich? Oder Akademie der Sternenflotte (wie bei Artikel über Sun Tzu)? # Ich habe die Vulkanische Wissenschafts Akademie ebenfalls verlinkt, auch wenn ich leise Zweifel habe, daß jemals ein Artikel erscheinen wird. # "Bones" McCoy? Habe das aus der englischen Version. Muß zugeben, daß ich das noch nie zuvor gehört habe. # Auf der Hauptseite ist Spock noch als zu übersetzen registriert. Soll, bzw. Kann ich überhaupt, ihn löschen? Gruß Martin T 20:26, 10. Jul 2004 (CEST) ## Doch die gibt es, der zuerst auftretende Rang wird verlinkt, wenn es im gleichen Absatz noch einen Captain gibt, dann wird der nicht verlinkt. Nach der nächsten Überschrift geht es wieder von vorne los. ## der Strich zwischen NCC und 1701 fehlt bei dir. Links sind im übrigen von der groß- und kleinschreibung abhängig "Sternenflotten akademie" wird etwas anderes sein als "Sternenflotten Akademie" (Ok, schlechtes Beispiel= ## Amanda Grayson ist richtig, bitte an der anderen Stelle berichtigen ## Ich greif im Zweifel immer zur Enzyklopädie, dort ist es mit Bindestrich ## warum Zweifeln? Mach dich ans Werk... :D ## "Bones" ist der Spitzname im Original (alter Ausdruck für Arzt aus dem Bürgerkrieg), verlink bitte zu Leonard "Pille" McCoy ## drücke F5, um die Message zu aktivieren, du findest sie unter MediaWiki:Fehlende Themen, die Hauptseite selbst kannst du aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht editieren. : gute Arbeit! (Hab deine Aufzählung mit # in Liste umgewandelt) -- Kobi 20:50, 10. Jul 2004 (CEST) Danke für die # # Okay! # Aargh!!!!! # Erledigt. # Wie stellt man sicher, daß das dann auch durchgängig so gehalten wird? Z. B. müßte der Link im erwähnten Sun Tzu-Artikel dann ins Leere laufen. # Öhm. # Klar, an Pille erinnere ich mich auch! Bin bloß nicht auf den Zusammenhang gekommen. # F5 gedrückt. Und nun? Nochmal Dank für deine Hilfe! Martin T 21:27, 10. Jul 2004 (CEST) Hallo Kobi! Bist du dir sicher bei "Charaktäre"? Ich meine das heißt "Charaktere". von Charakt'e'''r Martin T 01:15, 11. Jul 2004 (CEST) Außerdem habe ich den "Sun Tzu"-Artikel geändert. Danke auch für das bessere Layout. Jetzt sieht es auch nach etwas aus... Gruß Martin T 01:21, 11. Jul 2004 (CEST) : Ja ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass es Charaktere heißt ... ''note to self: never edit past midnight. Gern geschehen, in manchen Fällen kann man die Tabelle aus der MA/en übernehmen und einfach übersetzen... -- Kobi 09:22, 11. Jul 2004 (CEST) Zitate *"Faszinierend!" Wann sagt das Spock eigentlich nochmal, außer im Spiel Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (dort im Original "fascinating")? *"Das Wohl vieler ist wichtiger als das Wohl eines Einzelnen." Ist das nicht "nur" eine vulkanische Aussage? — defchris (✍ talk) 02:27, 26. Mär 2006 (UTC) :: faszinierend sagt er eigentlich staendig, nur in ausnahmefaellen benutzt er "interessant" - dann ist aber mccoy zur stelle und fragt "interessant?" und spock erklaert logisch von wegen "die tatsache dass blah blah hat mich nicht ueberrascht sondern ist auesserst unueblich, darum erschien mir die aussage interessant logischer" oder so aehnlich --Suit 16:12, 15. Apr 2006 (UTC) Fragen zur Chronologie # Ist Spock der erste Vulkanier, der die Starfleet-Akademie abgeschlossen hat? Nö. # Spock wurde 2254 am Bein verwundet, als Pikes Außenteam auf der Oberfläche von Rigel VII angegriffen wurde. habe ich von MA/en, kann mich aber gar nicht dran erinnern. müßte wohl in Der Käfig vorkommen. # In Star Trek: Fakten und Infos steht: 2263 besucht Spock seine Mutter auf Vulkan, sieht seinen Vater aber spicht nicht mit ihm. Stimmt das? Quelle? # Stimmt die Reihenfolge so? Ich habe mich an der Reihenfolge der Episoden bei TOS gehalten. # Den Großteil habe ich aus MA/en. Die Jahreszahlen der Episode stimmen nicht immer überein zwischen den beiden Sprachen. 2266 und 2267 geht häufig durcheinander. # Im englischen werden noch einige Episoden angerissen, in den Spock eine größere Rollen spielt. Ich finde die Liste fast etwas zu lang. Zu den interessantesten Folgen würde ich: Griff in die Geschichte, Spock außer Kontrolle, Das Loch im Weltraum, Spocks Gehirn, Seit es Menschen gibt und Portal in die Vergangenheit zählen, neben denen, die ich schon habe: Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I, Falsche Paradiese, Kampf um Organia, Weltraumfieber und Reise nach Babel. An sonsten habe ich vor den Artikel noch weiter auszubauen, die Chronologie ist nur der Anfang. Wenn die ok ist, würde ich das in den Fliestext einbauen und ggf. die Chronologie wieder etwas kürzen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:30, 19. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Nummer 1 ist eine Legende, die keinerlei Basis in irgendeiner Episode hat und sogar durch "Immunity Syndrome" und die nur mit Vulkaniern bemannte Intrepid wiederlegt wird. 3. klingt so, als wenn allerhöchstens Sarek oder Reise nach Babel die Quelle für diese Behauptung sein könnten. Wüsste ich jetzt aber nicht aus dem stehgreif. 5. die TOS-Folgen gehören zu den ersten in MA/de erstellten Seiten, bestimmt wurden diese seit der Gründung MA/des in MA/en bereits überarbeitet. -- Kobi 13:03, 20. Apr 2006 (UTC) :: Ich werde bei den TOS Folgen dann die Jahreszahlen von MA/en nehmen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 18:40, 20. Apr 2006 (UTC) 1.Offizier Ich bezweifle den Aussagen, das Mitchell 1.Offizier war und Spock erst nach Mitchells Tod befördert wurde. Ich habe mir gerade die Folge nochmal angesehen, und ich kann dort keinen Beleg finden. Es steht zwar auch in MA/en drin, aber das muss ja deswegen nicht stimmen--langweiler 21:29, 25. Apr 2006 (UTC) Kommt noch mal ne Antwort dazu? Sonst schreibe ich es um.--langweiler 21:06, 27. Apr 2006 (UTC) : Prima Idee! Schreib es mal um. Dafür ist ein wiki doch da. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:19, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) : Ich kann mich ja irren, und nachdem du den Artikel oft bearbeitest, wollte ich nicht vorschnell ins Handwerk pfuschen, aber jetzt werd ich mich wohl bemühen.--langweiler 10:35, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) :: Ich habe das mit dem 1. Offizier von MA/en einfach übernommen. Ich freu mich immer, wenn mir jemand ins Handwerk pfuscht hilft! ;-) (Hier auf Arbeit will ich nicht so großartig an Artikel rumdockern, das mache ich lieber in Ruhe zu Hause.) Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 11:19, 28. Apr 2006 (UTC) Improvement Benutzer:Andrea schrieb in Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel#Spock: #Stimmt das unter "Jugend", dass Sarek Spock als erster Unterricht erteilte? Habe ich von MA/en übernommen. #Stimmt das unter "Dienst unter Pike" mit der Verletzung am Bein? Habe ich auch von MA/en. #Die Beziehungen zu Kirk ist zu kurz und irgendwie lieblos. Ich grübel schon 'ne ganze Weile und weiß einfach nicht, was man da schreiben könnte. :Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 05:43, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) :#Zumindest in der Episode Reise nach Babel erwähnt Sarek, dass Spock sein Computerwissen von ihm erhielt, auch in Das Zeitportal (TAS) muss man den Eindruck haben, dass Sarek sein Lehrmeister ist, auch wenn ausdrücklich erwähnt wird, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Schule besucht. Man kann das m.A.n. so stehen lassen :#Das Hinken ist in Der Käfig deutlich sichtbar, ich erinnere mich aber nicht an irgendeine Erklärung dazu. :#Im MA/en-Artikel wird auf die entsprechende Passage im Kirk-Artikel verwiesen. Vielleicht kannst Du Dir da einige Anregungen holen. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:31, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) Zu 3.: da steht ja 'ne ganze Menge :-), hab ich gar nicht gesehen bisher. Werd ich mich heute Abend mit beschäftigen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 08:06, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) :: zu der verletzung am bein: ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass spock am bein angeschossen wird, das ist aber unter kirks kommando in der folge wo sie die pazifisten besuchen, auf dem planten, auf dem kirk vor 10 bis 20 jahren schon mal war - der kaefig muesste ich mir mal aus dem regal suchen um das genau zu herrauszufinden --Suit 20:37, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) :: die beziehung zu kirk bzw zu mccoy muss auf jeden fall erweitert werden, die drei sind das dynamische duo - man erinnere sich an die szene mit der aufzeichnung, die die beiden nach kirks tod zu sehen bekommen (obwohl kirk dann doch nicht tot ist) --Suit 20:37, 30. Mai 2006 (UTC) ... die drei sind das dynamische duo ... ;-) (scnr!) Die Beziehung von Kirk und Spock ist jetzt ausführlicher. Hat jemand Ideen, was bei Pille und Spock erwähnt werden sollte? Irgendwelche schönen Szenen zwischen den beiden, die Euch einfallen? (Möglichst mit dem Titel der Episode, damit ich da nachgucken kann.) * Ansehen des Testaments von Kirk (aus Das Spinnennetz) habe ich * Spocks Katra in Pilles Kopf * ??? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 12:35, 5. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Spontan fällt mir dabei nur Star Trek V ein, die Szene Campingszene, bei der sich die 3 unterhalten, dass andere Leute Familie hätten, aber sie nicht. Später im Film stehen sie in der Beobachtungslounge und Pille meint zu Kirk: "Ich dachte Leute wie wir hätten keine Familie" und Kirk erwiedert: "Ich habe mich geirrt" und meint damit Pille und Spock. Der Film geht eh sehr schön und detailiert auf die freundschaftlich/-familiäre Beziehung der 3 ein und wird dauernd unterschätzt IMO^^ Dann gibt es da noch eine Szene, die aus Treffen der Generationen rausflog, in der Spock und Pille Kirks Tod betrauern. Aber damit helf ich dir wohl kaum weiter. *g -- Wunder-PILLE 12:41, 5. Jun 2006 (UTV) ::Ein erster Versuch... Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 20:28, 8. Jun 2006 (UTC) :: In Die Stunde der Erkenntnis sagt Spock, dass die Raumflotte 132.200 X für seine Ausbildung investiert hat. Was könnte das denn für eine Währung sein? Das würde ich gern noch ergänzen. Was fehlt Euch in dem Artikel sonst noch, damit es ein exzellenter Artikel werden könnte? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 19:24, 10. Jun 2006 (UTC) :::Wahrscheinlich sind die Federaration Credits gemeint, die ihn Kennen Sie Tribbles? als Föderationsdukaten bezeichnet werden. -- Spocky talk 08:57, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) Überschriftensimulation 4 ???? Ich sehe da irgendwie keinen Unterschied zur Version mit . Ist das ein Test oder was hat das einen tieferen Sinn den ich nicht sehe?? --D47h0r 21:26, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Die Überschriftensimulation bewirkt, dass die Überschrift nicht im Inhaltsverzeichniss auftaucht, vom Stil her aer dennoch wie eine normale Überschrift aussieht. --Kebron 21:52, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) achso, gut das zu wissen, danke :) --D47h0r 22:13, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) Tagesablauf hey, andrea. meinst du die daten über Spocks tagesablauf sind so bedeutend? --Shisma 13:04, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Du hast selber unter Memory_Alpha:Abstimmung_zum_exzellenten_Artikel#USS_Voyager geschrieben, dass: "die ganzen winzigen fizzel details ... einen solchen artikel immer so liebeswert machen..". Den Tagesablauf würde ich dazu zählen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:09, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) :: *gg* naja, ich meine nur das genau diese art daten vieleicht etwas vom POV abweicht... ganzschön fieß meine eigenen argumente gegen mich einzusetzen :) ... nungut, dann halte ich mich mal daraus^^... mir isses egal, jemand anderes einwände? --Shisma 13:33, 13. Jun 2006 (UTC) massage / message Bei der Diskussion:Star_Trek_VI:_Das_unentdeckte_Land hatte Shisma den Tagesablauf von Spock auf englisch eingestellt. Dort steht: "MASSAGE PENDING". Laut dict.leo.org heißt das übersetzt: massage die Massage massage das Massieren to massage massieren Eine IP hat geschrieben: *lol* wenn schon, so ein tagesplan, dann bitte richtig übersetzt (massage = nachicht, nicht massage = massage)) m'e'''ssage die Nachricht Ich habe es wieder geändert. Gruß, Andrea [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andrea|''talk]] am 19:33, 27. Sep 2006 (UTC) Kahs-wan Ich hab' ein bissi Probleme mit der Formulierung beim Kahs-wan - dass Sarek Spock gedrängt habe. In TNG: Wiedervereinigung?, Teil 1 wurde sogar klipp und klar gesagt, dass Spock oft in die Berge geflüchtet ist als Kind und das Sarek ihn deswegen schimpfte. So wie es bei mir bis jetzt immmer rüber kam machte Spock den Kahs-wan Test sehr früh und um seinen Vater zu beeindrucken?--T'Jara 12:54, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) : Du beziehst Dich wohl auf den Artikel Kahs-wan. Dort haben ich den entsprechenden Text in "Um seinen Vater Sarek etwas zu beweisen.." abgeändert. Besser? Das darfst Du auch selber jederzeit mutig ändern. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 19:17, 26. Aug 2006 (UTC) Grayson? Ich weiß Amanda's Name wird in offiziellen Werken erwähnt - wird er aber eigentlich tatsächlich mal erwähnt? In Reise nach Babel sagt Kirk nämlich "Mrs. Sarek"... : Zumindest im Abspann von Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart steht wohl "Amanda Grayson". Ich glaube, es wird auch nochmal zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erwähnt, vielleicht bei TAS: Das Zeitportal (TAS)? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 15:01, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich weiß nur, dass es im Roman Ishmael auch vorkommt, das wird denke ich wohl auch "recherchiert" sein. Und das im Film reicht völlig, es war mir nur aufgefallen.--T'Jara 17:59, 2. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Es ist im US-amerikanischen nicht unüblich, die Frau mit dem Namen des Mannes anzusprechen. Bei Hochzeiten und dem ganzen Brimborium wird dann oft das Paar als "Mr. and Mrs. Willbur Meyer" Dummes Beispiel, aber etwas anderes fällt mir grad nicht ein. Sarek ist ja ein Name, mit dem man Sarek anspricht. Von daher spricht nichts dagegen, dass Amanda Grayson ihren menschlichen Namen behalten hat, aber durchaus mir Mrs. Sarek angesprochen werden kann. 01:31, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) Kinder können wir nicht davon ausgehen das spock mindestens ein kind mit saavik hat?--Shisma 15:59, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) : Wäre nicht abwegig, da eine geschnittene Szene aus Star Trek IV eben dies besagt! Und wenn sie nicht dem Rest des Filmes wiedersprechen, gelten sie als Canon. --Mr. Data 16:11, 12. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ist es eine geschnittene (zuerst gedreht, dann der Schere zum Opfer gefallen) oder eine verworfene Szene (also eine solche, die bereits vor dem Dreh rausflog)? 01:26, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::ich hab keine ahnung, hab sie ehrlichegsagt nochnie gesehen. aber macht das einen unterschied? --Shisma 08:23, 13. Dez 2006 (UTC)